The Right to Live a Little
by gingersnapped907
Summary: Sharon is having to take a road trip to deal with family issues. It is an sight into Sharon's life a little and a Shandy story. Yep, if you know BSG, I used a Laura Roslin quote from Battlestar Galactica for the title and story line. I'm not comparing Raydor and Roslin at all. Just borrowing the line. Please, read the A/N at the end for more clarification if needed.
**__**~The Right to Live a Little~**__**

 ** **Disclaimer:**** _ _I own nothin' of Major Crimes, nothing'__

* * *

Sharon rolled her eyes as she hung up from her phone call, taking off her glasses she rubbed the bridge of her nose. A road trip, she had to go on a road trip. She leaned back on in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. This was something she did not want to do and not how she wanted to spend her next days off. Sharon had been looking forward to her date with Andy and having alone time with him. With work always taking up so much of their time they didn't get to spend that much time together.

As she sat up straight she looked out her office window into the murder room her eyes in one smooth glance took in her whole team. In her profession, one needed to pick up details quickly. They hadn't had a case in a few days so everyone was taking the time to get backlogged paperwork done. With a raised eyebrow Sharon had hoped Lieutenant Provenza didn't think he was fooling her by using his report to cover the crossword puzzle he had been working on all morning. Julio had Amy laughing at something causing Sharon to smile, it was nice to see a lighter side of Detective Sanchez again. She was hoping Julio would be able to move on, though not forget but to be able to be happy again after his wife and unborn daughter's death. Mike Tao and Buzz were copying and organizing computer files. With a laugh Sharon leaned forward in her chair and placed her elbows on her desk, she wondered how Provenza got any of his crossword done with all the grumbling he was doing from having to listen to what she was sure was techno jargon between their two computer experts.

Lastly, her eyes settled on Andy's back and a frown fell upon her face. She settled her chin in her hands she really didn't want to cancel their date tonight or the rest of their plans for the days off they had. In her sad moments of thinking, Andy must have turned around because when her eyes focused again on the world around her he was looking at her with concern. Sharon's watched as he got up and knock on her door. It was wide open, he could have just walked in but that wasn't Andy. That put a smile back on her face the thought of how he was a gentleman through and through. He asked, "What's up, Captain? You look deep in thought." She motioned him to come in and take a seat in front of her desk. As she sadly told him the bad news she was surprised by the smile on his face. Maybe he wasn't as disappointed as she was about canceling their weekend?

Speechless Sharon again just watched as he stood up and rubbed his hands together. In her head, she figured Andy was making plans for what he wanted to do with his now free couple of days. Probably everything he was missing out on by spending time with her. Sharon was about to say he didn't have to look so happy about it when Andy spoke, "ok great...so that means a road trip. What time should I pick you up? Actually, I think we should take your car. It's a smoother ride than mine. I'm done with my paperwork so I'll head home take a quick shower, change and pack a bag. Then I'll meet you at your…"

As Andy kept talking about what they needed to bring Sharon was absolutely sure at this moment she couldn't love him anymore. Here she was upset about not seeing him and thought he was happy about having time away from her. All the while he had been planning their drive. She was sure he had seen how hard this was for her and how she was starting to stress about it. Leave it to Andy to make her smile and be willing to help her. He really did know her well, but she couldn't let him give up his time and involving himself in her problems when he didn't have to. Standing up she gave him grateful smile, "Andy, you don't have to do this. I can handle it on my own."

"It's no problem." He slid his hands into his pockets, looked at his shoes and said lowly, "Oh, sorry that I invited myself. If you don't want me to go, I understand."

She answered quickly not wanting Andy to think she didn't want him with her. "No, I want you to go but it's a long drive that wasn't planned and..."

"Sharon, where's your sense of occasion?" Andy asked giving her a lopsided smile.

With another eyeroll, Sharon looked up at the ceiling. She was positive she had never rolled her eyes as much as she has done since taking over this division. Looking back at Andy she shook her head. The team did like to throw that sense of occasion back at her whenever they had a chance. "For starters, this isn't an occasion." She air-quoted as she said the word "occasion" with her fingers "and for another, you guys aren't going to let that go are you?"

Andy laughed as he said, "Um, no Captain, that won't ever happen. Have you meet us?" He laughed as he too looked around the murder room. "Also you are wrong, a road trip with you is an occasion. I'll even let you choose the music."

Smiling and once again she couldn't help herself Sharon rolled her eyes. Granted she never rolled her eyes so much but then again, she never smiled and laughed as much in all her years working for the LAPD then she did in this intense crime department. Though it would seem wrong to be happier dealing with major crimes it felt right for her. They had become her second family. Sharon crossed her arms not knowing it gave Andy a better view of her cleavage but he kept his face void of any reaction while he waited for her to decide if she would be willing to let him help her. "Well, if you are insisting on this, then..."

Andy didn't let her finish he got his answer and reached for the doorknob asking, "so are we leaving tonight or in the morning?" When he received no reply he answered for her, "I agree tonight would be better. We can be on the road for a few hours, stop and get some food along the way. Then go the rest of the way." He looked at his watch then back at Sharon, she still had a stunned look on her face. He did like surprising her. Captain Raydor was very hard to take off guard but Sharon was another story. His girlfriend was off put on taking help and that's where he could shock her the most. It was his chance to show her how much he cared. "Relax, Sharon everyone will be fine and I'm sure you can sort out this mess. Think of me as being your personal driver. It's too far for you to go on your own." When he saw the fire light up in her narrowed eyes he knew she was about to object to his last statement. Andy held up a hand, "now wait, wait, wait. I didn't mean you couldn't do it on your own. I'm just suggesting we take turns driving, it will get there faster and safer."

Feeling no fight let in her she gave in, "fine Andy, fine." Sharon knew she needed to save her energy for what she was sure would be a battle of wills to come being on the road trapped in a car with him.

"See you in two hours then," and Andy left her office.

They were on the road for a few hours now and things were going fairly well. She had offered to drive but Andy said he would take the first shift. Sharon was going to play classical music the whole time just to get to Andy. He did say she could pick the music after all, but after an hour of it she took pity on him and put the radio on a classic rock station. Most of the time was spent listening to the oldie songs or in comfortable silence. She knew Andy was wondering what was going on, but that he was willing to wait until she was ready to tell him. She just wasn't there yet. "I think after we stop for dinner we drive on through." They had discussed stopping for the night but she was anxious to get this concluded. She watched Andy's eyes go to the rear-view mirror. She laughed sharply saying, "Hmmm no, I'm certainly not fooling around in the backseat of my car on the side of the highway. You can also forget about stopping at a place like that Secret Garden Motel."

"How...how do you know? I mean how much do you know about that?" Andy asked surprised Sharon would bring up that seedy motel and even mention stopping at all. He knew she wanted to get where ever they were going and this over with.

Sharon laughed at Andy stuttering over his words then said, "oh Amy told me what Lieutenant Cooper had told her. Well, you did say Amy wouldn't lie to me. It just happened to come up when we were talking about them both getting shot at." Taking a little pity on him she added, "Trust me I have no desire to know if that was one of your __go-to__ places. Just know I will never __go to__ that place. Even if the free Internet is tempting."

"I have never been there, Sharon. Now I might have dated a lot back when, but I didn't do one night stands in crappy motels." Andy placed his right hand on her thigh without taking his eyes off the road, "So about this fooling around that you brought up?"

Sharon set her hand on Andy's stilling it as it was moving up her leg. "How about we stop for dinner and I'll explain where we are going and why?" she suggested purposely avoiding his question.

He knew she was distracting him and he really wanted to know what was going on with her. Andy turned his hand over and squeezed hers. "Ok, Sharon. How about you look up a place you'd like to eat at and tell me which exit to take?"

A half-hour later they stopped to eat at a somewhat decent looking diner she found online. It was nice to get out of the car and stretch, so Sharon suggested they take a quick walk before eating. As they strolled arm and arm she was tucked up close to Andy's side. She went on to explain that her sister was in trouble once again and that the phone call she received earlier today was her nephew asking his aunt for help finding his mom. Sharon stopped suddenly causing Andy to stop too, he turned to look at her. When she saw the concern in his eyes she quickly added, "oh it's not that bad. You see my sister trends to do this once in awhile. It's her escape from reality but it's usually not this long and she never done something like this."

Andy chanced asking, "What has she done?" Sharon didn't talk about her family much so he was glad she was opening up to him and letting him in.

Sharon directed them back to the diner as she talked. "It seems she's been going to several different county animal shelters and volunteering then rescuing or taking the animals that had been there a long time or are scheduled to be put down, then disappearing." This time it was Andy's turn to stopping their forward motion. Turning to look at him Sharon asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm just trying to imagine someone in your family breaking a rule or a law," Andy tried to not to laugh.

She swatted his arm but became serious when she said, "trust me my little sister is nothing like me. In fact, I'm sure she won't even talk to me." Sharon let go of his arm and headed to the doors of the restaurant.

Andy reached out and grabbed her forearm. "Hey, wait a minute," he said as he pulled her back to him. "Now, I don't know this sister of yours but she sounds great and is someone with a big heart that cares for others that can't care for themselves." Andy placed his hands on her cheeks and made her look him in the eye as he said softly, "sounds like someone else we know, huh?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Andy's insightful comment instead she closed them then slowly opened her eyes. Looking up into his dark brown eyes she could see the worry he carried for her and she could see how much he cared for her. "Thank you for doing this, Andy." When she tiptoed to kiss him, Sharon hoped he could feel how much she cared for him too. "Let's go eat," she said as she took his hand in hers.

Their table talk was light as they ate. Andy wanted to let Sharon tell him what caused the rift between her and her sister on her own was more than happy to wait. Sharon knew she had stalled enough and that they needed to get back on the road. This time she took over driving since she knew the way and Andy took over the radio. They would reach their destination in a few hours.

* * *

Tired, Lissi was just plain tired, but in a way, it was a good kind of tired. After all, she had been through lately she needed this. It had been a long drive but it was worth it to have some peace and quiet. She had gotten the fire started first thing after arriving and put some water on to boil. The wood-stove was now putting a blazing bright light throughout the small cabin. It had been a long time since she had been here but as she looked around she noticed not much had changed. She pulled her favorite comfy armchair closer to the fire. As she had it all set up perfectly the whistle of the teakettle blew. After getting the tea ready she set the cup down on the lopsided rickety table and settled down with her laptop on the right arm of the chair. She pulled a soft fleece throw blanket over her legs and as she opened up the computer one of the three cats she brought with her hopped on her lap. First, he investigated the warmth of the computer then sniffed her tea before curling up in his rightful space between her hip and the chair. The black cat owned her lap and the other animals all knew that. The chunkier Tiger cat was curled up behind her head on along the top of the chair, who's tail would occasionally flick into her face from time to time. Lissi was sure it was a reminder to her that the cat was still there. The nervous Calico kitty had run off to hide at the first chance she got. At her feet was an old dog keeping her toes warm and across on the couch were two scruffy looking mutts. They were sisters and were always side by side.

Diving into the need to get out an idea that had been in her head for a while now, this was the first time she had a chance to actually type it out into words. She was in her own little world when a knock at the door stilled the fingers that were flying across her laptop keyboard. Lissi groaned at the sound, not wanting to stop typing. Being out here alone enjoying the solitude, where the words that were locked inside were finally getting the chance to flow freely out of her was refreshing. She didn't want to lose the inspiration by dealing with who was bothering her. Lissie was a little worried about the knock anyways; no one knew that she was there. So reluctantly she finished typing the last sentence, there was no way she could leave that thought hanging. Then she hushed the dogs that were woofing. She laughed as she took a glance at the cats that were looking at her like it's not for me I'm not getting it. Lissi held her hand up and said, "oh no, don't get up I'll get it." She carefully stood up after wiggling her way out from under the kitty on her lap that refused to move to let her stand. Making her way over to the door, she unlocked it and barely opened it a crack before trying to close it again.

Sharon pushed the door open farther with her shoulder before it closed on her. "I knew you'd be here," she said firmly. She was relieved to finally see her sister after all this time and reached out to hug her, but Lissi stepped away.

"Figures __you__ would find me," the younger sister mumbled as she walked back to her animals.

"Wow, really you're still mad at me?" Sharon asked shaking her head, her midnight blue trench-coat held back by the hands on her hips. "Not very rational of you, I would think." All she received an eye-roll from her sister and she was sure she heard Andy hold back a laugh.

Picking up the cat and getting a hiss in return for being moved, Lissi sat back down in her chair. "It must be hard to not have everyone follow your orders huh, Captain?" Her sister rank was said as she bit it out through her clenched teeth.

"You are still mad at me, aren't you?" She asked as she stepped farther into the cabin enjoying the heat of the fire. In the back of her mind, Sharon thought it would be nice to spend some time off out here in their family's old cabin with Andy someday. Right now, she had other things she needed to sort out.

Lissi followed Sharon's gaze and they both ended up staring into the flames. She answered her always-bossy older sister with a strong voice, "Oh, you could say that, I suppose. Haven't you figured that out already? Some top police detective you are." Tilting her head at Sharon she questioned her, "there hasn't been a __major crime__ committed, so what are you doing here?"

Sharon turned and stood in front of Lissi, looking down at her and in with her Captain Raydor tone explained, "I came to take you back and clear up another mess you got yourself in to."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Her eyes darkened at Sharon then turned to Andy and smiled; "now, that silverfox there I might just go with."

Andy had stood back by the doorway watching all of this unfold. Sharon's sister had the same Darth glare as her. When she smiled he could see the resemblance too but besides that, they didn't look alike. In fact, they were complete opposites though both women were very pretty in their own way. Sharon had a classic beauty and a well put together look. Whereas Lissi's free and easygoing way about her made her beautiful too. She had a more thrown together, mix and match kind of style. He could tell she dressed for comfort, whereas Sharon dressed to impress. To Andy the tie-dyed hoodie Lissi wore explained it all, ' _ _What the world needs is more animals and fewer people.'__

It turned out that it was good that he came with Sharon because Andy was basically a mediator between them. In all his years of knowing Sharon Raydor, and that was a long time; he had never heard her raise her voice. She didn't need to, her sharp tone always kept people in their place, but here with her sister it got so bad even the cats went into hiding and the dogs huddled together. That's when Andy stepped forward to stand between the two women that were face to face. With his hands held out, he backed them apart and said, "Now, wait a minute, if we are going to have a cat-fight then…" He was shocked at how fast they turned on him, but the comment did what he wanted it to do.

It got the sisters distracted away from their fight and onto him. It got them to ban forces and go after with, "how dare you and that was uncalled for."

When Sharon saw the smirk on Andy's face she rolled her eyes and laughed. It got louder until she snort-laughed and her laughter instantly stopped. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and she stood there wide-eyed as they both stared at her. Sharon's eyes connected with Andy's and saw a huge smile on his face. Turning to her sister there was a sparkle in her eye, that she knew hadn't been there in a long time, but her mouth was wide open.

Lissi swallowed her shock then said, "Sharon, I haven't heard you laugh like that in years."

What Andy did help break the tension between them. Lissi offered to make them both some tea and they sat down to talk. It took hours of discussion to get to the bottom of the sister's longtime feud. It came down that Sharon was mad that her younger sister for throwing away her hard-earned, very expensive college education to set off across the country to live a gypsy lifestyle.

"My kids are grown, they are happy. Shouldn't I be happy too?" With a sad smile, the younger sister asked, "Haven't I earned the right to live a little?" Lissi asked her honestly. "Are you happy, Sharon? Really happy, spending most of your time stuck in a stuffy shoebox with recycled air? Truly happy, dealing with scumbags that do atrocious things? Haven't you earned the right to live a little too, especially with all you've been through?"

Sharon stared at her sister thinking there was no way she was bringing her ex-husband into this. Then she looked at Andy, his deep brown eyes immediately calmed her then she didn't hesitate, "Yes, as a matter fact I am happy. I can say without a doubt I am more so then I've ever been. Even in that bland but never boring box that I spend my days and nights investigating criminals in because I get to be there with him." Sharon smiled as she wrapped her hand around Andy's, intertwining their fingers, "So, I'm extremely happy and yes, I think we all here have earned right to live a little. I feel like I'm living my life more now than I ever have." With that, she leaned into Andy side and he held her close.

They chatted into the night and came to an agreement that they would all go back in the morning, get everything settled and not to let things get between them again. Since it was so late Lissi told them to stay the night there. That she would take the couch down here and they could have the bed upstairs. She laughed at the blush on her older sister's face when she told Andy that she was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't hear any noises that might occur from the bedroom vicinity.

As Lissi was settling the blankets on the couch between the dogs, two of the cats jumped up before she could get into her spot. She laughed as she saw the look on Andy's face. "I know what you are thinking, but these little guys are all legally mine and well, I'm not leaving them here when we head out tomorrow. I had a friend drop all of us off here since I knew a certain Captain would have put an APB and a BOLO out on my car."

Andy could feel two sets of glaring eyes on him. He rubbed the back of his neck and thought. This was going to be some fun trip back to LA. With one dog that probably needed help into the car, the other two will probably crawl all over him. The two cats obviously didn't like him. She had mentioned there was another hiding somewhere that they would have to find in the morning and now two giggling sisters. He put his hands up knowing it was no use and looked at Sharon, "hey, it's your car."

"Well, I got to walk these little ones before they go to bed." Lissi headed toward the door and called out, "come let's get a move on." The two smaller ones jumped up and followed, the older one slowly made his way out. As the door was closing she poked her head back in and with a wink she added, "I'll be out for about a half hour or do you two need longer than that?" Sharon picked up a pillow and threw it. It would have hit Lissi between the eyes if she hadn't gotten the door closed just in the nick of time.

Sharon got up and turned off the lights. The cabin was lit with just the fire's orange glow, but enough for her sister to see when she got back. She took Andy's hand, pulling him towards the stairs and whispered to him, "didn't you ask earlier something about fooling around?" She laughed as Andy hurried her up the stairs.

 _ **~The End~**_

* * *

 ** _ _AN:__** __Yep, I used a Laura Roslin quote from Battlestar Galactica for the title and storyline. I feel that Sharon Raydor has earned the right to live a little too. I'm not comparing them. For they are both completely different characters but both spent their adult lives taking care of others so maybe, just maybe we all have earned the right to live a little.__

A happy Birthday to lissianne. Who is a great friend and a great writer. I want to write like her when I grow up.


End file.
